Music Used in Nack and Psycho
Here is the list of music used within the series. Music Used #Sonic the Hedgehog (All Series) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Trigun #Digimon (All Series) #Sailor Moon (All Series) #Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z #Slayers (All Series) #Pokemon (All Series) #Shaman King #Inuyasha #Bleach #Megaman (All Series) #Fullmetal Alchemist (Both Series) #My Soul, Your Beats! #Murder Princess #Conker's Bad Fur Day (Both Versions) #Tenchi Series (All) #Yu Yu Hakusho #Dragonball (All Series) #Law of Ueki #Kenichi the Mighty Desciple #Sakura Taisen #Ef! Series #Black Butler #Death Note #Serial Experiment Lain #Gravitation #Saber Marionette J #Hikaru no Go #Gundam Series #Angelique #Shinsekai Yori #Solty Rei #Sora no Manimani #Samurai Warriors #Marmalade Boy #Getbackers #Project ARMS #Undertale #Daedalic Entertainment #Phoenix Wright #Naruto #Monkey Island Series #Disney #Blue Seed #Wayforward Series #Shovel Knight #Maid Sama #Geten no Hana Yumeakari #Pretear #Final Fantasy Franchise #Nintendo Franchise #Five Nights at Freddy's #Bendy and the Ink Machine #Cuphead #Super Smash Bros. #Megami Tenshi #Persona #My Little Pony #Peanuts #Lucasarts Games #Telltale Games #My Hero Academia #Metal Gear Solid #The Hakkenden More to Come... Openings #Nack & Psycho OP 1: Get Over by Dream (Hikaru no Go) (Nack and Psycho vs the World-OAVs) #Nack & Psycho OP 2: JIG THE UPPER by Hoi Festa (PPG Z) (Season 1) #Nack & Psycho OP 3: Breeze by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Try) (Season 2) #Nack & Psycho OP 4: Ready Go! by Naomi Tamura (Pokemon) (Season 3) #Nack & Psycho OP 5: Joy to the World by Aube Hunter 4 (Neo Angelique Abyss) (Season 4) #Back to the Toon Future OP 1: OK!! by Rica Matsumoto (Pokemon) #Back to the Toon Future OP 2: Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan by Chisa Yokoyama (Sakura Taisen) #Roxladdin OP: Chanto Yume o Mimasho! by Chisa Yokoyama (Pretty Sammy) #Danicules/Blaze Jackson OP: The Biggest Dreamer by Koji Wada (Digimon Tamers) #Hypnos in Black OP: Monkey by Mosquito-Milk (Megaman X5) #Mankey Island OP: Naked Flower by Romi Park (Murder Princess) #A Foreigner's Tail OP: Front Breaking by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Evolution-R) #Banjo the Pooh OP: Be Strong by Kana Yazumi (Kenichi) #Freelance Attorney OP 1: Sonic Drive by Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori (Sonic X) #Freelance Attorney OP 2: Makenai Ai ga Kitto aru by Yukie Nakama (Megaman X4) #Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style OP: Monochrome Kiss by SID (Black Butler) #Star & Sunset Tales Op: Over the Fantasy by Kana Ueda (Final Fantasy Unlimited) #Star & Sunset Tales Op EDIT: I'm from Another Dimension by Brad Breeck (Star vs the Forces of Evil) #UPDATE: Sonic Boom~NAP Style OP: GO! by FLOW (Naruto) #UPDATE: Ducktales~NAP Style OP: #UPDATE: Ducktales~NAP Style OP EDIT: #UPDATE: Dreamstone~NAP Style OP: Inserts Coming Soon... Finale Inserts *BGM Song 1: Sonic Boom (Crush 40 vs Cash Cash) by Cash Cash & Crush 40 (Wreck-It Ralph~NAP Style) *BGM Song 2: Sonic Heroes by Crush 40 (Sonic Heroes) (Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes~NAP Style) *BGM Song 3: Free by Crush 40 (Sonic Free Riders) (Destination: Toyland) *BGM Song 4: Open Your Heart (Circuit Freq Remix) by Crush 40 & Circuit Freq (Sonic Generations) (City That Dares Not Slumber) Endings #Nack & Psycho ED EDIT: Sonic X Theme Instrumental (Sonic X) (Edited Versions Only) #Nack & Psycho OAV ED 1: My Will by dream (Inuyasha) #Nack & Psycho OAV ED 2: Update by miwa (My Hero Academia) (starts at Nights into Dreams~NAP Style) #Nack & Psycho Season 1 ED 1: Catch Your Dream by Koike Janna (Kenichi) (Season 1) #Nack & Psycho Season 1 ED 2: My Tomorrow by AiM (Digimon Tamer) (starts in Duckgo) #Nack & Psycho Season 2 ED 1: Don't Be Discouraged by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Try) #Nack & Psycho Season 2 ED 2: Boku ni Totte by KNIFE OF DAY (Digimon Adventure tri.) (starts at Meet the Skeleton Cousins) #Nack & Psycho Season 3 ED 1: Itsuka Kagayaku by Keiko Yoshinari (Magic Knights Rayearth) #Nack & Psycho Season 3 ED 2: Sunadoki by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Evolution-R) (starts in Mr. Bump's Secrets of the Tomb) #Nack & Psycho Season 4 ED 1: Revolution by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Revolution)? #Nack & Psycho Season 4 ED 2: ??? #Back to the Toon Future ED: Brand New Way by Ganasia (Megaman 8) #Back to the Toon Future Series Finale ED: Yuuhi no Yakusoku by AiM (Digimon Tamers) (???) #Roxladdin ED: Thank You by HOME MADE KAZOKU (Bleach) #Roxladdin Series Finale ED: Hikaru Michi by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) #Danicules ED 1: Polka-a-Dolka by Inuko Inuyama (Pokemon Advance) #Danicules ED 2: Nyath's Song by Inuko Inuyama (Pokemon) #Danicules Series Finale ED: Brave Song by Tada Aoi (My Soul, Your Beats!) #UPDATE: Blaze Jackson ED: #Hypnos in Black ED Theme: Kimi Ga Iru Kara by Issei Eguchi (Kenichi) #Hypnos in Black Series Finale ED: Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Wada Kouji (Digimon Frontier) #Mankey Island ED: Bokutachi ni Aru Mono by Romi Park (Law of Ueki) #Mankey Island Series Finale ED: Come by Namie Amuro (Inuyasha) #A Foreign's Tail ED: Toori Ame by wiz-us (Powerpuff Girls Z) #A Foreign's Tail Series Finale ED: ?? (Home on the Range~NAP Style) #Freelance Attorney ED 1: TOP by KP (Sonic X) #Freelance Attorney ED 2: Mi-Ra-I by Run & Gun (Sonic X) #Banjo the Pooh ED 1: Yeah! Break! Care! Break! by Takayoshi Tanimoto (Dragonball Kai) #Banjo the Pooh ED 2: Sincerely: Ever Dream by Dream (Hikaru no Go) #Star & Sunset Tales ED: Ryuusei by MiyuMiyu (Digimon Savers) #Star & Sunset Tales ED EDIT: Shining Star by Agnes Shin (Star vs the Forces of Evil) #UPDATE: Sonic Boom~NAP Style ED: #UPDATE: Ducktales~NAP Style ED: #UPDATE: Ducktales~NAP Style ED EDIT: #UPDATE: Dreamstone~NAP Style ED 1: #UPDATE: Dreamstone~NAP Style ED 2: #Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style ED 1: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation (Fullmetal Alchemist) #Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style ED 2: Seven~tri version by Wada Koji (Digimon Adventure Tri) #Legends of Treasure Island~NAP Style Finale ED: Aikotoba by Ayumi Miyazaki & AIM (Digimon Adventure tri) (One for All) #Freelance Plague of Shadows Special ED: Bijo to Yajuu by BRIGHT (Beauty & the Beast Japan Ver.) #Return of Savage Special ED: re-fly by Wada Koji #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 1: Begin the TRY by ShowTaro (Rockman.exe) (Wreck-It-Ralph~NAP Style) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 2: Watashi To Iu Reason by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) (Harvey's New Eyes~NAP Style) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 3: Kagirinai Yokubou no Naka Ni by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Special) (Destination: Toyland) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 4: Sun Goes Down by AiM (Digimon 02) (City That Dares Not Slumber) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 5: Butter-Fly~Theater Size by Koji Wada (Digimon) (City That Dares Not Slumber) #Nack & Psycho Series Finale ED 6: Hikaru Michi by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) More to Come... Image Songs (Japanese Only) Nack and Psycho *Fang/Nack-Give a Reason by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Next) *Psycho-Doll by Aoi Tada (Gunslinger Girl) *Conkula/Batula-Only One by Romi Park (Digimon Adventure 02) *Sarah-Isshoni by Megumi Hayashibara *Rouge-Taikutsu Na Drama by Ai Orikasa (Tenchi Muyo) *Inez-Open Mind by Umi Tenjin (Digimon Adventure 02) *Tron-Magic by Mayumi Iizuka (Megaman Legends) *Ze Professor-Haguruma Jikake no Mori by Etsuko Kosakura (Digimon Adventure) *Kayla-Annette no Aoi Sora by Han Keiko (Alps Monogatari Watashi no Annette) *Discord-Daijob by Mayumi Yamaguchi (Digimon Adventure 02) *Argit-Predilection by Kappei Yamaguchi (Gravitation) *Vip/Nic-Watashi no Hito Gingahen by Michie Tomizawa (Sailor Moon) *Sleet-Black Fight by Koichi Yamadera (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee) *Teknophage-Rakujitsu by Toshiyuki Morikawa (Inuyasha) *Scourge-??? *Fiona-??? *Miles-??? *Alicia-??? *Buns-??? *Patch-??? *Boomer (STH)-??? *Servebot-Honto Dayo! by Chisa Yokoyama (Tenchi Muyo) *Brick-??? *Boomer-??? *Butch-??? *Asriel-Mayonaka Hitori by Chika Sakamoto (Sailor Stars) *Frisk-??? *Lilli-O Matsuri Shimasho by Chisa Yokoyama (Tenchi Muyo) *Edna-Kimi ga iru Monogatari by Ami Koshimizu (Sora no Manimani) *Gerrett-??? *Harvey-Eat World, Take All by Reiko Kiuchi (One Piece) *Lepus-??? *Hase-??? *Arnab-In Your Eyes by Kousuke Toriumi (Pretear) *Justitia-??? *Cherokee-??? *Oryctolagus-Arishi Hi yo Tokoshie ni by Eiji Takemoto (Samurai Warriors) *Nousagi-Returnable Memories by Romi Park (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Scarlett-Wareta Ringo by Risa Taneda (Shinsekai Yori) *Swiper-Kanashii Toki wa itsumo by Junichi Kanemaru (Marmalade Boy) *Mina-Taiyou o Sagashite by Aya Hisakawa (Marmalade Boy) *Jim Hawkins-??? *Jane-??? *Long John Silver-??? *Pew-Evil Eyes by Nobutoshi Canna (Getbackers) *Betemesis-Strawberry Melody by Shoko Nakagawa (Pokemon) *UPDATE: Nephthys-Utakata no Utage by Minami Takayama (The Hakkenden) *Sticks-??? *Mordred-Boku ni Totte by Yoshimasa Hosoya & KNIFE OF DAY (Digimon Adventure tri) *Clove-??? *Cassia-??? *Rasticore-Showa Blues by Akio Otsuka (Metal Gear Solid) *Toffee-??? Star & Sunset Tales *Star Butterfly-Ring a Bell by Kana Ueda (Maid Sama) *Marco-Shijou no Hana by Kazuyuki Okitsu (Geten no Hana Yumeakari) *Sunset Shimmer-Cherry Pie by Ami Koshimizu (Sailor Moon Crystal)? *Morty-??? *Janna-??? *Tom-??? *Chara-??? *Twilight Sparkle-??? *Pinkie Pie-Yume no Kanau Basho by Suzuko Mimori (Digimon Adventure tri) *Applejack-??? *Rarity-??? *Rainbow Dash-??? *Fluttershy-??? Hypnos in Black *Yamaki-??? *Obi-Wan-??? *DeGill-Tatoe Kimi ga Hohoendemo by Hikaru Midorika (Gundam Wing) *Daisuke/Davis & V-Mon/Veemon-2-Top by Reiko Kiuchi & Junko Noda (Digimon Adventure 02) *Miyako/Yolei & Hawkmon-Fly High by Rio Natsuki & Kouichi Toochika (Digimon Adventure 02) *Iori/Cody & Armadillomon-Mirai e no Message by Megumi Urawa (Digimon Adventure 02) *Takeru/TK & Patamon-Steppin' Out by Taisuke Yamamoto & Miwa Matsumoto (Digimon Adventure 02) *Hikari/Kari & Tailmon/Gatomon-Shining Star by Kae Araki & Yuka Tokumitsu (Digimon Adventure 02) *Ken & Wormmon-Hontou no Tsuyosa by Romi Park & Naozumi Takahashi (Digimon Adventure 02) *Taichi/Tai & Agumon-Team by Toshiko Fujita & Chika Sakamoto (Digimon Adventure 02) *Sora & Piyomon/Biyomon-Futari de Habatakeba by Yuuko Mizutani & Atori Shigematsu (Digimon Adventure 02) *Yamato/Matt & Gabumon-Oretachi no Melody by Yuuto Kazama & Mayumi Yamaguchi (Digimon Adventure 02) *Koshirou/Izzy & Tentomon-Sekaijuu no Keshiki wo! by Umi Tenjin & Takahiro Sakurai (Digimon Adventure 02) *Mimi & Palmon-Happy Smile by Ai Maeda & Shihomi Mizowaki (Digimon Adventure 02) *Jyou/Joe & Gomamon-Sora wo Crawl by Masami Kikuchi & Junko Takeuchi (Digimon Adventure 02) Back to the Toon Future *Maximus-??? *Minimus-??? *Ling Ling-??? *Mary-??? *Nemesis-??? *Max Sr.-??? *Kikyo-??? *Luke-??? *Leia-??? Bumpstar Runner *Mr. Bump-Michi no Tochuu by Yūki Ono (Kuroko no Basuke) *Bowser Jr.-Blame or Blade by Kotono Mitsuishi (Blue Seed) *Miss Calamity-Float ~ Sora no Kanata de~ by Tomoe Ōmi (Solty Rei) Roxladdin *Roxas-??? *Namine-??? Danicules *Danny-??? *Sawyer-??? *Nyath/Meowth-Nyath no Uta by Inuko Inyami (Pokemon) *Dr. Viper-Hirari by Wada Koji (Digimon Savers) Mankey Island *Greasy-Urahara by Romi Park *Frankie-??? A Foreigner's Tail *Timothy-??? *Jenny-??? *Wolfgar-Hoshi by Toshiyuki Morikawa (Bleach) *Wheez-Ashita by Reiko Kiuchi (Digimon) *Anakin-??? *Padme-??? *Chris-??? *Helen-Innocence by Noriko Hidaka (Rurouni Kenshin) Banjo the Pooh *Banjo-Dakishimete Itai by Tohru Furuya (Sailor Moon R) *Kazooie-Starlight no Kiss Shite by Emi Shinohara (Sailor Moon R) *EB-??? *Easter Bunny-??? Freelance Attorney *Sonic-??? *Knuckles-??? *Tails-??? *Amy Rose-??? *Lola-??? *Cream-??? *Lien-da-??? *Kragok-??? *Espio-??? *Kid-??? *Julie-su-??? *Rodent-??? *Rockman/Megaman-??? *Roll-??? More to Come... Category:Schedule